Finding Strength
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: Put on a ship by her mother in the middle of the night to North America, Bella must learn to take care of herself after learning of her parents sacrifice. Some years later she meets a man who reminds her of a kind stranger and teaches her things about herself she never knew. Summary Sucks; Set in the future;A/U Bella and Edward Rated T, M chapters may come later. PleaseRead


Finding Strength

Prologue

_Acilia, Italy 2067_

Chaos erupts around me in the middle of the night. Everything happens so fast I can't wrap my mind around it. I hear screaming and crying surround me as my mom tells me to quietly follow her while handing me a messenger bag. We made our way down to the basement where another family with whom we shared or home waited. The cries of terror where somewhat drowned out now that we were two stories underground. _"Mama, where are we going?"_ I asked. _"Why isn't Papa coming?"_ I continued. She turned around and I saw the tears shining in her eyes as she hugged me and responded. _"Bella, I need you to be strong. You are a young woman now, I don't know if you understand what is happening but I need to keep you safe. There are bad people in the world and things are changing, they are out to get your father and as a result we are not safe. I need you to go with the Buccheri's for a little while. Your father and I will meet up with you as soon as it is safe. Ti voglio bene di tutto cuore bellissima Bella. " _She released me as they pulled me away through an underground tunnel. I wanted to scream in protest but something in my gut told me to stay quiet. As my fingertips slid from her hands I could feel the foundation shake as the doors where being kicked in with unbelievably strong force.

After my mother slid the shelf in front of the hidden door I walked along at a brisk pace underground. There was no light so it was imperative that everyone maintained contact with each other by holding hands. There was a chill in the silence and though I was terrified I remembered my mom's words, I had to be strong. After a while of walking I felt a breeze and heard hushed whispers exchanged up ahead. I couldn't make out what was said over the sound of rushing water but I followed everyone else out of the tunnel into the cool night air. We were surrounded by tall grass and I could just make out the lights of the city behind of us. Straight ahead of us there was a river and there awaited a small boat. I climbed on to the boat taking the incredibly cold hand of a man, it was hard as stone as it pulled me up and I stared into the palest face with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I went to sit down below with the rest of my group where we hid underneath a black sheet and where told to maintain our silence.

I took this time to try and make sense of what had happened while others slept. I did not know much but I knew that my father's job was very secretive not even my mother knows what he truly does. I understood that he worked for a very powerful company that specialized in recruiting people with hidden talents, but as for what happened after no one knew, most of them people where never heard from again. For that my father nor my family was very popular, families blamed him for taking away their loved ones. There was nothing we could do about it though I often heard my father tell my mother that our safety depended on his job when she begged him to quit. I mused over what could be happening and prayed for the safety of my mother and father as I allowed the soft rocking and sound of water to lull me to sleep.

I awoke the next morning alone and confused before I remembered the previous night's events and where I was. I go up holding tightly to my bag to find the Buccheri's. I walked up the stairs and was greeted by the scent of salt water and a cool ocean breeze. Amazed by how breathtaking the view was I walked over to the ledge. I was startled when the man who helped me onto the boat walked over in a black cloak. I couldn't see much as his features where hidden but slivers of skin peeking out where beautiful like porcelain and sparkled like diamonds. Before I could say anything he spoke. "Good afternoon, you must be Bella. I am Carlisle; the rest of your family is over eating lunch if you care to join them it's, not much just some bread and cheese. Sorry we cannot offer more but the food must be rationed for the duration of our trip." I looked up at him studying him more as I replied. "They are not my family sir but thank you for the offer. Can you tell me where we are going , I am supposed to meet my Mama and Papa there." "I am sorry, I just assumed. Anyway we are heading to a place called North America, we should arrive in a few more days as long as weather permits." Before I could inquire more he was called away, I watched him leave before heading over to nibble on the food available. I was excited that it wouldn't be long before I saw my mother and father again.

After eating I wandered around the boat while the children played Tag-N-Seek. I started to go below deck again but the voice of Carlisle stopped me. "Are you to tell me that this Bella is to be left alone in a land foreign to her believing that she will have people waiting for her?" "Yes, her mother and father have given me a letter that I slipped into her bag she will find it and understand they did it to protect her." Mrs. Buccheri responded. I felt around my bad quietly while I continued listening. "Why is it that you cannot look after her?" "Mr. Cullen with all due respect I do not feel that it is my place. I did what Rene requested of me and Bella is almost a grown woman plenty capable of taking care of herself. I have my own kids to worry about and I just lost my husband because of her father. I do not need to see a reminder of that every day for the next two years" Disbelieving the words she spoke I tighten my grip on the sealed piece of paper. I took off back up the stairs not caring if they knew I was listening.

I found a corner near the front of the boat behind some boxes to sit and read the letter my mother marked "sealed with love". My heart dropped and I could not contain my tears as I read the first line:

_My dearest Bella._

_I am so sorry to have misled you, but I knew it was the only way you would go. Things have gotten bad around here. I know you hear all the talk around about how your father is a bad man who works for even worse people. Though the lather may be true we just found that out. You father worked for a recruitment company named Volter. He believed that his job was to recruit people with special abilities to give them a better life. When he found out that these people must abandon their families to do so he wanted to quit but they threatened our lives and too take you. We don't know what they wanted with you but as long as your father continued to work for them we were safe. Three days ago your father quit his job. He found out that the people were not leading better lives but where being enslaved into an army and those who did not make the cut where somehow slaughtered. They were outraged when he quit and threatened to come after you. We did not think they would come so soon but other recruiters where being murdered or missing from their homes so there was barely enough time to make arrangements to keep you safe let alone us too. I hope that you don't feel that we have abandoned you and know that we love you with all our hearts. I hope that you get away safely and make a life for yourself somewhere and be happy. You will find everything you need in the bag I gave you. I hope that we can be together again one day soon._

_ xoXox Mama&Papa_

I couldn't stop my tears at the thought that I may never see my mother and father again. I used my bag as a pillow as I layed in the fetle position and cried myself to sleep. I felt cold arms embrace me a while later and lay me down in a hammock. I tightened my grip silently begging him to stay as I snuggled closer and going back to sleep just wanting to be close to someone for a little while.

_3 years later. . ._


End file.
